


A Thing For Blondes

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Rogue has a Type.





	A Thing For Blondes

"He's got a thing for blondes," Sting explained casually, sipping his tea like he hadn't just dropped that bombshell of a confession on Evergreen like it was no big deal.

Evergreen, for her part, was shocked enough that she actually managed to peel her eyes away from the couple it was her turn to covertly supervise. She stared at Sting as if he'd grown another head. "And you know this, how?"

"Rogue and I dated briefly." Sting shrugged. "But we work better as partners than as… partners."

"Come to think of it, he's always been really friendly with Lucy when he's at the guild, too."

"And Rufus!"

Evergreen swallowed back a laugh. "Definitely a type, then. But there's got to be more than that in a relationship to make it work, you know?"

Sting nodded solemnly. "Which is why I'm here, too, remember? Gotta look out for Rogue's well-being. He has a history of making poor decisions, after all. Especially in the romance department."

"That includes you, you realize?" When Sting shrugged again, Evergreen shook her head at him. "But at least he has that much in common with Laxus." She hesitated, then added, "Although it doesn't exactly inspire confidence in them."

Sting raised his cup. "Here's to babysitting them until they can fly on their own."

Raising her own cup, Evergreen gently tapped it against Sting's. "Agreed."


End file.
